


Your hand in mine

by MassiveSpaceWren, Shi_Toyu, swanshapedearlyworm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Don’t copy to another site, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Knight James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Medieval but made up, Mutual Pining, Pining, Political Alliances, Prince Tony Stark, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanshapedearlyworm/pseuds/swanshapedearlyworm
Summary: With practiced ease, Bucky took his place, walking slightly behind Tony. Some guests who were still milling around gasped when Tony passed them. He was beautiful, with his perfect gait and the elegant set to his shoulders.Bucky tore his eyes off Tony to sweep the area. He took his duty seriously, even if today would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.He was leading Tony to his wedding, after all.-----Prince Anthony Stark is invited to King Steven Rogers' castle to discuss a peace treaty between their kingdoms. Sir James Barnes, the king's first knight, is sent as guard and guide to the visiting prince.Keeping the prince safe with both hidden and open threats on the rise proves quite difficult. Still, not as difficult as Bucky watching the prince he fell in love with marry another.[Fic by MassiveSpaceWren, Art by shi_toyu and swan-shaped-cream-puffs]





	Your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A big, HUGE thank you to dracusfyre, who helped me cheer read and beta read and gave me SO MUCH HELP in fixing everything.  
> Also a HUGE thank you to [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan), who read it all and helped in a super short time frame!
> 
> Then, Thank you to my wonderful artists who chose my fic! <3  
> All the BEAUTIFUL art is embedded in the fic.

   
  
  
  


**  
NOW:  
**

Bucky rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and shifted his stance a little. He'd been a knight for a long time and he'd been a guard even before that, so he was used to standing watch. He couldn't remember any bodyguard job that had been this important to him, though.

Next to him, the door swung open to reveal his charge, Prince Anthony Stark of Isarnon.

Tony stopped for a moment. He adjusted his boots and pulled on the fine, fur-trimmed cloak he was wearing, all without even jostling the delicate crown on his head. A short nod sent the servants and attendees away. With his head held high, the prince started walking, expecting Bucky to follow.

Bucky's steps were sure and practiced. Walking the appropriate distance behind a nobleman while checking the surroundings had become second nature to him. He knew these halls, though, having lived in them for so long. So he allowed himself a few, stolen moments to really look at Tony. As if Bucky hadn't already memorized his way of walking, the slope of his shoulders, the arch of his neck and the shine in his eyes.

When they reached a smaller, more private hallway, the prince slowed down enough to walk beside Bucky.

"I have always admired your kingdom's dedication to preserving history, Sir Barnes," Tony started, looking at the paintings of previous monarchs around them. "Though I have always been a bit more preoccupied with the sciences and with a path to the future, myself."

"Learning from the past is a good way to not repeat mistakes in the future." Bucky kept his eyes on his surroundings. "Of course, there are a lot of broken pots from the past, and the unbreakable pot has not been invented yet..."

Tony burst into laughter, but hid it quickly. His eyes were still shining with mirth while he tried to compose himself. Bucky loved this. Tony didn't get to be careless and happy very often. Bucky wished Tony had a chance to be this joyful more often. He hoped Tony would have a contented life, tomorrow and every day after that.

After a short while of walking, they reached their destination. Even here, with the lords and ladies gathered together, following Tony was easy. Their steps were practiced. Bucky never strayed too far away, but also kept the respectful distance. He didn't even have to think about it, stepping around Tony, anticipating his movements just came naturally, by now.

Then, Tony walked onto the balcony, coming to a stop next to Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and addressed his subjects. "Citizens of Brookland, I know this is a time of uncertainty and of change. But our kingdom will stand strong, as it always has. This strength will only grow, as we will now stand not alone, but joint with our neighbouring kingdom of Isarnon."

The crowds started to mutter as Steve paused before his announcement. "Prince Anthony Stark and I, King Steven Rogers, will forever bind our kingdoms together through matrimony."

A cheer went through the crowds. Steve and Tony looked at each other, smiling.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut for a second and clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking, bracing himself for Steve’s next words.

"We," Steve gave a small nod to Tony before turning to the crowds and holding his and Tony's clasped hands up. "will be married on the morrow!"

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

  
  


The knight knelt in front of the throne, his head bowed. The sudden deference was a striking contrast to the way he had walked in, ignoring the guards, and demanded to see the king while still splattered with mud from the road. Tony cocked his head, not quite sure what to think of this man.

"Greetings, your highness, my name is James Barnes, I am a knight of the royal guard of His Majesty Steven Rogers, of Brookland. I am glad to have arrived before your delegation has left towards my home. As our custom demands, I was sent as a guard to your person, ..." the knight started his formal introduction in a flat voice. "...your highness." The address didn't sound like a form of respect, but more like a threat. When he lifted his head, his eyes were as cold as his voice had been.

Tony summoned a polite smile. "I am sure my own knights will protect me well enough, as they have in the past," Tony started. He didn't need to exchange a glance with Rhodey to know that he wouldn't be happy with this. "But I appreciate this show of goodwill. Welcome, Sir Barnes."

The peace talks with the kingdom Brookland were a long-awaited opportunity to stop the needless hostilities. Obi had been pushing not to trust them, but he would only stay regent until Tony married. It had already been two years since he'd become more involved after his father's death, and even as a prince, he had the power to fix things. And there was a lot to fix. The streets had been unsafe for their citizens, a big part of the population was too poor to afford food, and their borders hadn't been well protected.

Tony had concentrated on everything he could see lacking inside the kingdom, at first. The new style of forging he’d invented had commanded most of his attention. Stronger armor, stronger weapons were a way to help his kingdom, he’d thought. He loved forging and testing new ways and ideas for mechanisms and apparatuses that would make life easier. Still, he shouldn’t have forgotten to pay attention to other problems that couldn’t be solved with technology, but needed new laws or a firm hand in diplomacy.

Lately, Tony had been doing a lot to improve the situation, but if the simmering hostilities with Brookland were to boil over to outright war, Tony's people would suffer a huge amount of casualties. Too huge, in Tony's eyes. These people counted on him to keep them safe.

"We are grateful for this opportunity. We were hoping for a way to end the fighting between our kingdoms." Sir Barnes voice was polite but not showing much emotion. "A long-lasting cooperation is the goal, with a possible marriage to solidify the agreement."

Yeah, right, as if Tony was ever going to marry someone, just like that.

"Yes, that is also our goal. Peace, or as close to it as we can get." Tony nodded at the knight. "But you must be tired from your journey. Our delegation leaves first thing in the morning. Sir Barnes, you will be shown to a room for the night. I am looking forward to seeing your homeland."

Tony got up, trying to end this meeting as quickly as he could. There were still things to prepare for his journey. He offered his hand to the knight to conclude their formal greeting.

Sir Barnes shifted. In a swift and impersonal movement, Sir Barnes grasped his hand and bent to breathe a kiss over Tony's knuckles, never letting his lips touch the hand. His disinterested touch was gone as quickly as it came.

  
  


Tony turned to leave the hall, joining Rhodey on his way.

"So, what do you think?" Tony asked quietly. "Brookland wants peace."

Rhodey looked back at the doorway to the hall and kept his hand on his sword. Tony knew him long enough to see his need for reassurance. "I hope we can trust them."

"With that knight they sent us?" Tony's grin turned brittle. "We'll see if he'll be my protector or assassin."

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

Bucky looked down at the papers strewn over the table. They had already spent hours going over it again and again. Tony was looking at the list of possible Hydra-sympathizers, Steve was pacing.

Tony sighed. "Damn it. Hydra has thoroughly infiltrated basically every part of this kingdom. I don't even want to know how many more there are in my own. I should never have let it come this far. We managed to arrest a lot of the suspects already, but there are still too many out there. And there are bound to be more, people no one would even look at twice." He let his head sink into his hands.

Steve's hand landed on Tony's shoulder reassuringly. "I know this isn't ideal. But this is the best chance we have. If we present a unified front now, they won’t be able to get as many people sympathetic to their side."

Tony smiled at Steve, but then looked at his hands again. "I can't believe that ...Obi... is really helping them."

Bucky's heart hurt, watching Tony blame himself for the deeds of others. He'd been fooled, just like Bucky and Steve were, by Pierce and his lackeys. They would need to take care of this quickly and silently, to not scare those rats following Hydra into hiding.

"We'll make it right," Bucky tried to reassure Tony, looking away quickly when Tony turned to him. "We made plans. We can win this."

And how Bucky had enjoyed it, making plans with Tony. They always spurred each other on, in tune with the other's way of thinking, always trying to find the best outcome and to account for things going wrong.

"Yes," Tony conceded, sounding less convinced than Bucky had hoped. "And the wedding tomorrow will be a good opportunity to raise the public's spirits, and keep them sympathetic to our side. Any additional unrest could be used against us."

"Isarnon and Brookland can finally live in peace. We only need to get everyone to trust in this." Steve nodded along.

Tony chuckled quietly, his eyes looking tired. "I can't believe tomorrow I'll be..." He sucked in a breath, his eyes flitting over Bucky, but landing firmly on the door. "I'll- I'm going out to the garden and clear my head a little."

Bucky took a quick bow as Tony was leaving, and started to follow, but Steve held him back.

"You know what you'll have to do tomorrow, right?"

Bucky couldn't quite look at Steve and instead stared at the door Tony had left through. "Protect him, of course."

"Buck..." Steve faltered. "You know it's more than that. Sure, it's your duty to protect the foreign prince, as has always been the job of one of my knights. But you will also be my best man at this wedding. That means you'll have to make sure everything goes through without a problem. You’ll have to make sure I can marry Tony. Protect my fiancé, fight anyone who might want to challenge the wedding." Steve sounded concerned. "And there might be a lot of opposition, considering Hydra is not going to like this."

"Steve, you can count on me." Bucky clenched his fist and tried to swallow to make his voice sound even approximately calm. "I will protect Prince Anthony with everything I have, no matter what," he promised softly.

Bucky would die to protect Tony, if he had to.

And tomorrow would be the last day he'd have to. Tony would be married to Steve, part of their own kingdom and not a foreign representative, anymore. He'd have his own guards and Bucky would have to return to Steve's side. Then, Tony would travel home, would have his own kingdom to take care of, and Bucky would likely only see him when Tony would formally visit his husband, if at all.

Steve's face softened. "I know you will. Hell, Bucky, I've seen the way you are around him... you-"

"Steve," Bucky interrupted him, "I already said it. I will always be ready to defend him."

Tony opened the door, making Steve jump slightly and turn to him. Bucky thought Tony’s smile didn’t look quite real, but he didn’t comment on it. It was Tony’s life that was about to change in a major way, after all.

They leaned back over their plans. The less surprises they would face, the better, and there wasn't much time left to prepare.

Bucky tried to ignore the looks Steve levelled him with for the rest of the night.

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

Sir Barnes swung off his horse and made his way to Tony. He bowed quickly and offered his hand to help Tony off his own horse. For all the glaring and mean faces he had made on this journey, he still seemed to take his duties as guard seriously. Tony suspected that Barnes wasn't your typical nobleman's son turned knight. He had helped willingly enough when they had made camp, even taking on the less glamorous duties. He wasn’t very talkative, though, so Tony had to wonder what it was going to be like to have Sir Barnes as a guide.

Now, he led Tony towards a clerk decked in the red, white and blue colours of Brookland. "Welcome, Prince Stark. If you would follow me," the clerk said, bowing, and leading them into the castle. Sir Barnes followed again, as did Rhodey and Carol.

"The king will receive you shortly. But you must be tired from your journey. Please, join Lord Pierce inside. He has invited you to meet him and a few of this kingdom's most honorable noblemen," the clerk explained, leading them down a long and decorated hallway. He opened the doors to a hall, lined with beautiful tapestries. The noblemen inside sat on elaborately carved chairs or stood by tables, heavily laden with food. To the side, armored castle guards stood at attention.

Tony was led towards a man wearing the finest silks and satins money could buy. He had aged well, his face was framed by wrinkles and lines but he was still handsome.

"Prince Stark, allow me to welcome you here in Brookland. My name is Lord Alexander Pierce," the man said, smiling at Tony. He stepped close and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, nudging him along. "Come along, you can meet all the truly important people in this castle."

Next to him, Sir Barnes stiffened somewhat, before bowing to Tony. "Your highness, my duties in the castle call me. I am sure you are well protected here. I will return to you shortly." His voice seemed colder than it had been on their journey.

Tony frowned at Sir Barnes' retreating back. Without the contrast he wouldn't have realized, but Barnes seemed to have grown at least somewhat more comfortable around Tony and his companions.

Then, Tony was distracted by introductions to various noblemen, and being shown around the room like some kind of oddity.

Sometimes, their smiles dimmed when Tony joined a group, or turned fake. Everyone seemed eager enough to watch him though, even when they tried to look anywhere else as soon as Tony turned to them. "Stark, eh? I hear you're good at making weapons? I guess your people always had a gift for killing," one of the noblemen greeted him. Tony froze and tried to keep his smile in place. From the grin of the man he couldn't quite tell if he was impressed with Tony or angry.

Tony was pulled along to another group, still reeling. "Why would they invite one of _those people_ here?" Tony heard someone whisper as he was dragged away.

After a little snack and a bit of normal conversation, Tony calmed down again. He laughed along as the other noblemen were discussing their estates, only half listening. "Oh, but Stark here is quiet. Probably because he can't read a map showing where his borders are. He'd just call all he sees his own."

Tony frowned, about to snap at them, when he saw that everyone was laughing again. He knew how these politics work, even if he never had a taste for them. Tony excused himself, making his way around a corner and into a smaller hallway. His fake smile dropped off his face the moment he was alone. He breathed deeply for a minute, just trying to keep calm.

Then, he heard hushed voices.

"...careful, Buck. You know that better than anyone. The raids to our border towns, all using Stark weaponry, Isarnon’s armies marching in to claim our lands… I want peace as much as anyone, but they seem to want a war."

Tony froze. The voice was slowly getting louder, probably coming closer.

"You'll keep an eye on him, right?" The voice asked.

"Of course," Sir Barnes replied.

Tony let his eyes slide closed for an instant. He needed the moment to steel himself for what his visit here would bring.

Then, he slipped into the hall again before the men would find him.

Off to the side, Tony found a snack to eat to seem busy, while his mind was occupied with other things.

He'd always known that their two kingdoms had been enemies for a long time, and that this would need to be overcome if they wanted the piece to last. But this viciousness even among the well educated noblemen and women? He'd hoped to find allies to work for peace, not more enemies. The talk he'd overheard sounded even worse. Why would they assume he was looking to start a war? His army wasn’t marching anywhere outside his own kingdom. It didn't make any sense. Who would spread such lies?

Sir Barnes stepped up next to him, bowing quickly. With the last few days travelling together, Tony had really hoped that the knight was just a bit grumpy, but not a real threat to Tony. Now, Tony was reminded again to be careful.

He went back to meeting the different people in the room, with a charming smile here, and a well meaning compliment there. He was still met with mistrust or ridicule. As the time went on, the fake smile he plastered to his face got wider to hide his unease, and Barnes next to him started scowling more and more. Tony couldn't tell if he was upset by Tony getting along with the noblemen too well or not well enough.

As they were walking around the room, Barnes nudged Tony subtly, pushing into the one direction or the other. At the third time Barnes had led them away from lord Pierce, Tony was tempted to go into the opposite direction just to spite him.

"Ah, prince Stark," a soft voice said, closer than Tony had realized. He turned around, changing the frown he was regarding Barnes with into a smile.

"Welcome to our beautiful kingdom," the man approaching them started. "I'm sure you'll find it quite intriguing." His smile turned sardonic. "Just don't like it too much, right? Wouldn't want you to be here too long, we do want our kingdom to _stay_ this beautiful, after all."

Before Tony could say anything, Barnes spoke up.

"Speaking of beautiful, how is your wife, my lord? With all the time you've been spending here, far from her, I hear she's getting more beautiful every day. You must feel so lucky!" Barnes' tone was decidedly friendly, leaving the man in front of them surprised and distracted. "Excuse us, but we must go, the King awaits us."

Barnes nudged Tony away again, leaving behind a speechless lord.

Tony was feeling just as off-center. Did Barnes really just take up the man's line of thought and turn it around to imply that his wife is also happier and prettier through the lord's absence? If he hadn't been so surprised, Tony would have snorted at the clever wordplay.

At Tony's staring, Barnes glanced over. "He's an ass, and his wife honestly is better off alone," he mumbled, glaring ahead. Then, he took a breath, and returned to his calmer self. "This way, your highness." Barnes led them into a festively decorated hall. A tall, broad shouldered blond man was sitting on the throne facing them. "Your majesty, if I may introduce: His Royal Highness Prince Anthony Stark of Isarnon," Barnes announced, bowing and stepping to the side.

Tony stood tall, trying to make a good first impression. His people were counting on him to broker a peace.

"Welcome to Brookland, Prince Stark," the king started, "I hope you are ready to begin the negotiations for a peace treaty."

Tony's smile froze on his face.

This would be harder than he had feared. The voice he had overheard in the hallway belonged to the king himself.

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off Tony.

The prince walked through the halls, made out in the finest silks and decked in treasures of jewellery. The crown on his head was still small, compared to what Steve wore for official business, but that would change once Tony was crowned king in his own kingdom. What was unusual for Brookland, though, was the veil in front of Tony's face.

Isarnon had made it a tradition for weddings for the betrothed to wear a veil, as protection from evil glances, and to take off after the wedding, to see the world anew, together. Tony had scoffed while explaining it. It wasn’t like he believed anyone would show up and curse the grooms with a magic spell, but he did not want to break with tradition either.

As they approached the stairs that led to the Great Hall, Bucky sped up and hurried down before Tony. He held out his hand so his charge could steady himself on the way down.

Bucky held his head down, as was appropriate, when Tony slid his hand into Bucky's.

The grasp was steady as Tony walked down, taking slow, measured steps. He could still see through the veil, even though he had to walk a bit more carefully with the cloth in front of his face.

Bucky clung to the moment.

If this fleeting point of touch was all he was going to ever have, he would treasure it. He tried to memorize the shape of Tony's hand in his, the way Tony held on to him. Bucky knew he would always support Tony, if the choice was his own.

The moment ended all too soon. With a final surreptitious squeeze, Tony let go of his hand and started walking down the decked-out hallway.

With practiced ease, Bucky took his place, walking slightly behind Tony again. Some guests who were still milling around gasped when Tony passed them. Even with his face covered enough to only see shapes, he was beautiful, with his perfect gait and the elegant set to his shoulders. Every now and then, he gave a small nod to people watching, endearing him more to the people than most stoic leaders managed with their coldness.

He looked splendid. Regal.

Bucky tore his eyes off Tony to sweep the area. They were still in the castle, but they had known this event might alert their hidden enemies. He made sure no one suspicious could come too close, but most people held a respectful distance without him interfering. Still, he took his duty seriously, even if today would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He was leading Tony to his wedding, after all.

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

"How dare you!?" Rogers growled.

Tony tried to keep calm, anger simmering under his skin. "I don't mean to insult you or your trusted ones, I'm just pointing out that the system you have now is flawed," he said tightly. "If you have people in a position of power with no way of controlling what they are doing... that is easy to abuse."

Rogers only seemed to get more angry. "I trust these people with my life."

"I'm not saying your friends are abusing this, but if even one person gets in with less than noble intentions, you can't find them."

Rogers glared at him, his fists clenched and jaw twitching.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

They had been talking, discussing and arguing every day for a _week_ and Rogers was infuriatingly stubborn. Tony thought he might have liked Rogers, had they met under different circumstances. _And if there wasn't a chance the king might want him killed,_ he thought. As it was, Rogers always seemed to expect the worst of Tony and found everything he tried to contribute utterly disappointing.

It also grated on Tony that everyone here seemed to believe the current animosity between their kingdoms was all Isarnon's fault.

"Your majesty, you are already late to the lunch with Lord Pierce..." a servant said, bowing deeply.

Rogers's frown deepened for a moment, then he sighed and nodded. "We will continue tomorrow, Prince Stark. We still have much to discuss. Some of my advisors still claim a political marriage would be the only way to truly work towards peace. Some advise against it, with the situation still not being closer to a cease-fire. You should discuss with your people before we continue our talks," Rogers said. He nodded shortly and left the room, his head held high.

Tony sighed and turned. Behind him, Sir Barnes still glared at the king's retreating back. Tony wondered if the knight would disagree with some of his king's opinions, but then shook his head. That couldn't be it. Sir Barnes must have just been annoyed with his guard duty.

Tony sat down to go through the documents again. They _needed_ to find a way to make this peace work. Sir Barnes had sworn the weapons wielded by the people attacking Brookland looked exactly like Tony’s own sword. Tony himself had examined the dagger they had managed to recover, and it was made with steel from Tony’s own method. Something weird was going on. Isarnon hadn’t attacked anyone, Tony would never have sanctioned a preemptive strike. Maybe Brookland’s soldiers had attacked, and were beaten back at the border. Maybe something else entirely had happened. Tony couldn’t make sense of it. But he knew that if these rumors and animosities continued, war was inevitable.

Tony rubbed at his eyes. Diplomacy. Diplomacy was the thing that could keep them all safe.

He read more documents about Brookland’s politics and history. Dipping his quill in ink, he wrote out his ideas and plans. They needed a treaty that would be fair to all of them, or they wouldn’t reach an agreement.

He hardly noticed how much time had passed, when he heard Sir Barnes talking to someone at the door. Blinking a few times, he turned to see that Sir Barnes was carrying a tray of food and that the sunlight was turning to the burnt orange of early evening.

"I did not mean to disturb you, your highness," Sir Barnes said. "But you missed dinner."

Tony’s grin turned self-deprecating. "It is later than I thought. I sometimes get caught up in these things. Still, I… didn’t expect you would take it upon yourself to bring me food. Thank you.” At home, Jarvis or Pepper would take care of him like this, sometimes. He felt a pang of homesickness. A quiet meal instead of a huge banquet filled with political scheming was soothing. He folded up the documents and stored them safely and put the quill and ink aside to make room for the food. “Eat with me, Sir Barnes.”

The knight set down the food, but stood back from the table instead. “It is hardly appropriate…”

Tony waved the protest aside and gestured to the other seat at the table. “I suspect me missing dinner means you missed dinner, too. So, sit. You need your strength if you want to be a good guard.”

Barnes sat down with a scowl, apparently taking that as a challenge. Tony hid his smile by biting into one of the offered chicken drumsticks. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Sir Barnes quickly cut the meat off the rest of the chicken, his cuts looking effortless.

“If you are that good with a sword, too, I weep for the fool trying to oppose you,” Tony mumbled, having barely swallowed his last bite.

Sir Barnes shrugged and offered him the best parts of the meat. “I learned how to handle a kitchen knife long before I learned to handle a weapon. Back then, I didn’t think I’d end up as a knight, but Steve, His Majesty, vouched for me. Skinny as he was, he really needed someone to protect him. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen back then, and still didn’t put on weight.” The knight smiled fondly, reminiscing. “My sister still works in the kitchens now, she sent the meal.”

“Then give my thanks to her, as well,” Tony said, a small smile on his face. Even with the snakes among the lords, always looking out for their own gain, the castle staff and common people were kind more often than not.

Sir Barnes offered him another plate. “You should try the pie, it’s one of her specialties.”

Tony bit into it and almost moaned. It was probably the best he’d ever eaten. “Oh, this really is good. Would you get me the recipe? I _have_ to give it to my own kitchens at home.”

Sir Barnes chuckled. “I think it’s more of a family recipe, I don’t think she will hand it out.”

“A shame, really,” Tony sighed histrionically. He reached out to pick at the other piece of the pie.

“Oh, no, you don’t-” Sir Barnes mumbled, and pinned pinned Tony’s fork to the table with his own. Before Tony could blink, he had cut off a piece of the pie and thrown it into his own mouth.

Tony stared, dumbfounded.

The knight’s eyes went wide and he froze with the pie still in his mouth. His face went white. “Your highness, I am so sorry, I should never- I was just so used to fighting for it with my sister, I- I know there’s no apology-”

Tony couldn’t help but start laughing, leaning back, struggling to draw breath. The knight just stared at him, while Tony was trying to calm down, but kept breaking into new laughter. Finally, he drew a deep breath and sobered up again, still grinning. “I suppose if i want more, I will have to duel you.”

Sir Barnes still looked like he was about to faint.

“It’s quite alright,” Tony tried to calm him down. “You have won fair and square, the rest of the pie is yours.”

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, with Sir Barnes still being visibly uncomfortable, but relaxing when Tony didn’t show any concern about the knight’s faux pas.

Tony settled in to go over some more documents while Sir Barnes cleared the table and had the empty dishes sent back to the kitchens.

Finally, Tony put the parchment away and rubbed his eyes. The knight was waiting for him to finish, standing back at the appropriate distance, not looking at Tony’s face. The harsh contrast to before reminded Tony that even if he got a glance of how Barnes would act around friends, Tony most certainly was not among the knight’s friends. He held his head high, preparing himself mentally for the way back to his chambers.

The lords of Brookland, who would undoubtedly wait for him on the way back, expected a snobbish sophisticate. He could give them that.

The way to my rooms will still take a while, no doubt there are noblemen waiting to catch a glimpse or to discuss matters with me." Tony tried to hide how much the thought of more discussion, more snide comments today made him want to run and hide.

Sir Barnes stared at him thoughtfully, his expression unreadable.

Great, as if Tony needed another person judging him. He rather liked Sir Barnes's company so far. He was surprisingly down-to-earth, for someone living at court. From what Tony could see, he was also dedicated, smart, and Tony had had to fight hard to keep his composure at some of the underhanded snark disguised as compliments he had given some of the more stuck up dignitaries.

Too bad Barnes hated him, and was likely to betray him should the opportunity arise.

For now, he followed the knight out of the study, and let himself be led through the castle. He was preparing himself for a fake smile for the noblemen, when Sir Barnes took an unexpected turn and led them out of the castle and into the courtyard.

Sir Barnes cleared his throat. "This way is a bit longer, and less suited for a prince. But you mentioned you are here to see this kingdom, so I cannot tolerate you walking the same halls when this important part of the castle is still unknown to you."

Tony couldn't suppress his grin. Sly bastard. What a good pretext to avoid everyone waiting for him.

Walking through the courtyard, Tony could see the places the common people worked in the castle, even if they were mostly empty now. He could guess where the carts with goods would come in, could see where they might set up a market. The well off to the side needed some improvement. Tony could easily tell them how to install a mechanism that would require less strength and time to bring the water to the surface.

In front of them, he could see the shine of a forge and the clang of the metal. He breathed deeply. He hadn't realized how much he missed the sound.

They stopped in front of the forge, watching the blacksmith for a while. The tired looking man greeted them, but kept working, until he finally cooled the finished piece in a bucket of water.

Tony took his cloak off, warmed by the forge. It was tempting, to get his own hands on a hammer and a piece of metal again. He didn't need to look to know Sir Barnes was watching him. Bringing him by the forge may have been a coincidence, or it might have been a smart ploy to get information on Isarnon's methods of forging, to find out how to replicate their superior weaponry.

If so, it was not a well thought out plan.

Sure, there were rumors that Prince Stark had an interest in forging. He doubted that Brookland really knew that he himself invented their new methods, and not some forgemaster in his employ. He wouldn't just show them any of his secrets here.

Tony couldn't quite keep himself getting his hands on the metal. The smith was about to close up, but with a nod from Sir Barnes, he agreed to let Tony use his forge. Tony borrowed a thick leather apron and stepped closer to the forge. Just something small. A knife, maybe. He chose the material and put it in the forge to heat, testing the hammers while he waited.

The process was not quite like at home, he missed the tools he could grab without thinking, and his friends at the forge, but he managed to lose himself in the task nonetheless. The heat and the feeling of creation always soothed him.

When he finally pulled the finished knife out of the cooling water, sharpened it, set it into a piece of wood as a handle, he felt at peace for the first time since he’d left Isarnon.

Tony paid the blacksmith generously for materials and letting him use his forge. After washing his hands and face, he donned his cloak again and stepped out into the cool night air.

Sir Barnes was staring at him with an unreadable look.

Tony offered him the knife, before turning away again to hide his expression. He was thankful for this little break, after all, even if Sir Barnes’ intentions weren’t selfless. "In case you need to fight someone to keep your food, again. This should be good enough to protect what’s yours," he said, then yawned and stretched his arms, turning away from Sir Barnes. "Thank you. I think I'll actually be able to go to sleep tonight." Tony glanced back when he didn’t hear the knight move.

Barnes looked up from the knife in his hand, visibly surprised, and nodded. He put the knife away and continued to lead Tony through the castle, taking a smaller shortcut here and there, until they reached his quarters.

Sir Barnes opened the doors and checked to see if the rooms were safe, then bowed and let Tony enter.

The knight looked as if he were about to say something, but then stopped himself. "I will stand guard outside your door. Should there be anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Your highness," he added belatedly. The form of address was weirdly tacked on, as if he'd had almost forgotten it. Curiously, Sir Barnes kept his posture straight for a moment, as if he wanted to say something else, but then just bowed deeply and closed the door.

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

Bucky stood tall and silent as he watched the wedding ceremony start.

The courtyard was filled with beautiful decorations, fit for a king's wedding. Banners of both kingdoms were hanging from the castle’s windows, or fastened to poles and billowing in the wind. Ribbons hung from the trees and were wound into the chairs for the lords and ladies. Steve had insisted on flower arrangement in the colours of both their kingdoms, to show that this was a new beginning for both of them. The noble guests sat close to where the ceremony would take place, but further back the commoners stood, eager to see the big event. Letting almost anyone in to see was a risk, but this wedding was a show as much as it was a political contract. They needed everyone to see that their two kingdoms could form an alliance.

Now, as the best man, Bucky stood next to Steve, waiting for Steve's soon-to-be husband to actually enter the yard.

Loud shouts of awe erupted when the castle doors finally opened. Tony headed towards Steve, with his first knight James Rhodes leading him through the crowds. Steve looked handsome as ever, smiling at his betrothed, looking like a happy groom in every way. Bucky stood at his shoulder, sweeping a look over the masses again before settling his gaze on Tony, beautiful, perfect Tony, walking towards them.

Bucky stood frozen.

For a little moment, he allowed himself to imagine that Tony was actually walking down the aisle towards Bucky himself. In a second, glimpses of a life he could have had flashed through his mind.

Bucky, sitting next to Tony's throne. Walking through Tony's castle hand in hand, kissing out in the courtyard while the life of the castle happened around them. Wearing Tony's ring, marking him as Tony's.

He was shaken from his daydream when Tony took Steve's offered hand, bowed gracefully and stood next to him to face the officiant. These were all things he could never have. But in this moment, he let himself be content with seeing Tony happy on his wedding day.

 

  


Looking over the crowd again, Bucky turned to stand by Tony's side. The words spoken barely made it into his mind. He knew that if he listened to their vows he'd never keep a clear head. He focused on other things. Those noblemen over there seemed unarmed. This peasant woman close by had a small knife strapped to her belt, but that wasn't an unusual tool.

Everyone in the closer vicinity did not seem like a threat.

At the far end of the courtyard, people began moving. Someone was trying to get through to them. Bucky eyed Sir Rhodes and Sir Danvers, making sure they also saw the trouble coming.

A small, seemingly unintentional graze to Tony’s shoulder alerted the grooms, too.

Moments later, a burly man stood in front of the crowd, breathing heavily.

"I object to this wedding! This so called prince of Isarnon is nothing but a mass murderer. I challenge you," the man growled at them.

Bucky smoothly stepped between Tony and the accuser. "You will have to get past me to get to them," Bucky growled. The man charged at him, drawing his sword. Bucky raised his own blade to meet him, deflecting his first blow. He knew he would have the superior weapon. His own sword was made by Tony himself, in his new style of smithing. Tony's innovations were one of the reasons Isarnon's military had become so strong.

Bucky attacked the man in front of him, but he was a trained fighter, too. Bucky advanced, trying to end this quickly. A slash to the man's shoulder only barely missed with him stumbling back. The man struck again, but Bucky turned at the last second, so his armored left arm caught the hit. Even armored, he could feel it jarr his injuries that hadn’t quite healed yet. The screak of metal on metal was horrible. In the corner of his eye, Bucky saw the blade cut into his plate mail. How?

Bucky lunged at the man, aiming for his open side. With the weapon caught in Bucky's armor, he had no choice but to retreat. The man cursed, tugged his sword free and decked him with blows again.

Bucky parried a strike with his crossguard and got a look at the attacker.

The man pulled a dagger from a hidden sheath and stabbed at Bucky, only a quick jump back got him out of reach.

But Bucky had already seen the sword. It was one of Tony's. Bucky couldn't keep the scorn from showing on his face. How dare they use Tony's own weapons to try to hurt him!

Bucky struck with renewed anger, driving the man further away from the nosy onlookers.

The man feigned with his dagger, but Bucky knew better than to step too close or lunge for the open belly. With a strong slash, he aimed for the man's hand. Blood spurted from his fingers, as the man screamed and dropped the dagger. Bucky moved in quickly to ram his pommel into the man's face. He went down.

Moving quickly, Bucky kicked the sword away to keep the people from looking too closely at what kind of weapon that man was carrying.

"He has been beaten in fair combat, his challenge is naught," Bucky shouted for everyone to hear. The wedding had to happen legitimately.

He was on his way to return to the groomsmen's side, to _Tony's_ side, when more shouts emerged from the crowd.

"But he’s right! Down with Isarnon!"

"Isarnon is full of murderers and thieves and their prince is no better!"

Bucky's stomach dropped. As armed people made their way towards the groomsmen, the crowds erupted in frightened screams.Bucky ran, shouting orders at the other guards. "Evacuate the guests! Get King Rogers and Prince Stark to safety!”

Finally, Bucky could see Tony again between the guards. Thank the gods, Sir Rhodes was next to him. Tony looked back, meeting Bucky's eyes for an instant, seeing he was coming to them. A short, determined nod was all the reassurance Bucky got from him, then Tony turned to their attackers and drew the sword Sir Rhodes had handed him.

Bucky spared a glance to see Tony's blade flash in the sunlight, before he had to concentrate on his own enemy.

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

Tony stood tall, overlooking the town gates. He saw the people straining to close it now, as the sun was setting. The mechanics of that gate could clearly be improved. With sturdier material and a better mechanism, the gates would be more durable during an attack and still be easy to operate. Tony would gladly give them pointers. When their kingdoms finally came to an agreement. When, not if. He had to believe it was possible.

Tony sighed quietly, then turned to follow Sir Barnes to continue their tour of the city. Tony had been here for three weeks now, had argued back and forth with king Rogers, had listened politely as the other nobles mocked and insulted him and his kingdom, and put up a brave front to keep things from escalating.

Surprisingly, Sir Barnes had not joined in their mocking. Sometimes, Tony liked to imagine that Sir Barnes would be better than to give in to the rumors. He had navigated Tony away from the worst situations at court, and even muttered sharp-witted insults or comebacks, too quiet for anyone but Tony to hear. The dry humor and silly demeanor, that Tony sometimes caught a glimpse of, made Sir Barnes an enjoyable companion.

Tony had guiltily caught himself looking forward to his time with a man he should be wary of.

Today, Sir Barnes had taken him through the eastern quarter, filled with craftsmen and manual labourers, then further through the outskirts of the city. Other than the usual tours, he had led Tony down the more run-down parts of the town, through the underbelly. Here, it had looked far less clean, and the people looked rougher. Tony wondered if they were welcome here, rich and highborn as they were, but anything that might have turned to open animosity stopped when they saw the King's knight walking among them was Sir Barnes. This wasn't the first time they’d seen the knight come down to visit the orphanage or shelters. With Tony in tow, Sir Barnes wanted to walk past, but Tony was having none of it. He had enough personal funds with him to make a few donations to the places taking care of the less fortunate people of the town.

It wasn't enough, though. It never was. Tony knew enough from his own kingdom, getting the help needed to the right people was not easy.

Sir Barnes had complained when Tony had insisted on getting his hands dirty and helping repair a door, but he had seen Sir Barnes smile to himself. Barnes cared about these people.

Tony tried to not let his fondness show on his face.

Now, after a long day of walking, they were finally on their way back to the castle. Twilight was settling over the streets and most people seemed to be making their way homewards.

Tony was still contemplating the day, when he felt Sir Barnes stiffen next to him. Grabbing his arm, the knight steered Tony in a different direction, quickening their pace.

Tony looked at him, but Sir Barnes just stared ahead, then changed their direction again. Before Tony could ask, they walked into a small alley. Out of the shadows before them, armed men came out of their hiding places, slowly advancing on them. A quick glance back told Tony that retreat wasn't an option, more men were blocking their escape. Tony grit his teeth. A robbery?

"You will die, Stark, for the glory of Brookland," one of the men hissed at him.

This wasn't a robbery, then. It was an assassination. Well done, really, Tony thought bitterly. Like this, Barnes just had to stand by, not even get his sword bloody himself.

A stinging feeling of betrayal clenched his guts. Barnes had led him here. So the occasional soft smiles, the dry humor, the regard to Tony's needs and wants were just a trick after all.

Tony put his hand on his sword, ready to draw and attack. There was no way he could fight them all off on his own. He grit his teeth. He would die here, but he would not go down without a fight.

Before Tony could act, Sir Barnes surged past him and buried his weapon in the sword arm of the closest thug. The moment of shock freezing everyone in place ended when Barnes pulled his sword free and moved on, the spray of blood left in his wake.

Tony drew his sword as a man stormed towards him and in the chaos it was no problem to knock the weapon from his hand and step in to knock him down with his pommel. The next two enemies were more careful, but still stood no chance against Tony. He may not have been an experienced soldier, but he still had enough training to defend himself.

Tony spared a glance at Sir Barnes before another assassin could come close enough to fight. Barnes was a sight to behold. There already were bodies around him. His sword was glistening in blood and his face was hard as he stabbed at another attacker.

Tony lunged forward when he saw someone run towards Barnes's unprotected back. "Barnes, look out!" Tony stepped in the path of the attacker, parrying the blow aimed for Barnes.

"Stark! Get away," Barnes growled at him, striking another man down. "Or at least get out of the middle of the fight!"

Tony almost laughed at Barnes's disgruntled tone, then proceeded to stay exactly where he was. "Do you think you can beat them all on your own? You're not _that_ good," Tony shouted, dispatching of another thug. A grunt behind him made him turn towards Barnes.

A huge man was hacking at him, not with grace or skill but with brute force, and Barnes needed all he had to keep his sword up in a block. Tony's eyes widened as he saw the next blow coming.

Sir Barnes's sword broke.

Cursing, Tony pulled him back a step and stood in Barnes's stead. He barely dodged the first blow, the tip of the sword barely cutting at his arm, then lifted his own sword to parry the next strike. The strength of it left his arm burning in pain.

"Barnes, the dagger on my right side, hurry," Tony groaned, straining to keep up his defense.

Sir Barnes caught on quickly, though. He stepped close to Tony, and a moment later, the dagger was gone from Tony's hip and buried in their attacker's chest. As he fell, Tony caught a glimpse of the huge man's sword. It was one from his own forge.

How the hell had they gotten his weapons?

They continued their fight like this, Barnes armed with only Tony's dagger and Tony still exhausted from the fight. It was harder and harder to get his weapon up in time.

Two more thugs came at him, and Tony barely parried and stabbed at the uglier one, when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

" _No_ ," came Barnes's hoarse call, as he rushed to Tony's side. The shout turned into a groan of pain and Tony grit his teeth. He rammed his sword in his last enemy before turning to Barnes.

He barely saw the man step in close, his sword piercing Sir Barnes’s left arm, right where Tony’s chest would have been. The dagger Barnes had been holding clattered to the floor. Barnes grit his teeth. With the enemy’s sword still in his hand, they were standing close, the tug of the sword in Sir Barnes’s arm obviously causing more pain. In one motion, Barnes pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed it through the throat of his attacker. The man fell to the ground. In his neck, the modest knife Tony had forged just a few days ago was sticking out. Sir Barnes sunk to the floor, clutching his arm, their enemy's blade still buried in his flesh.

Tony looked around to make sure no one else was coming at them, then knelt down next to Sir Barnes.

"You idiot, that could have killed you," he tried to scold, but the words came out too choked up to hide his worry.

"... worth it..." Barnes rasped, barely audible.

Tony tore a few strips of cloth from his tunic and pressed them down on the wound to stop the blood that was still running out. Barnes weakly tried to push him away, mumbling about getting to safety, but Tony wrapped more cloth around to stabilize the sword.

"Barnes, listen, I need you to sit here for a moment, I need to get their weapons. Don't die, all right?" Tony's words were hushed, trying to keep calm. After a short nod from Barnes, he got up and quickly gathered the weapons he made himself, securing them in his belt for now.

Tony froze as he saw the face of one of the bodies up close. This was one of Obie's men. Tony's blood ran cold. Obie had sent these men to kill him. And he had given them Tony's own weapons to do so.

A cough behind him jarred Tony out of his thoughts, and he returned to the knight, helping him stand.

"We need to call the guards and get you to a healer. The guards will help. And we take the fastest route to the castle-" Tony started, but Barnes shook his head.

"Can't trust everyone. That man..." Barnes winced. "One of Lord Pierce's. I know a good way to get to the castle."

Tony supported Sir Barnes's uninjured side, then they stumbled forwards, into the next small alley. They just had to avoid any possible further assassins.

Tony swallowed and glanced at his own weapon, before quickening their steps.

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

"Your highness, step carefully, please," Bucky said as he was supporting Tony's weight and leading him inside one of the smaller rooms of the castle. Behind him, a few servants carried stacks of new clothes into the chamber, before Bucky dismissed them.

Bucky stood back as the doctor entered, looking over Tony's injuries, which turned out mostly superficial. Bucky was finally able to let some of his worry go, as Tony was not in immediate danger anymore.

Standing behind Tony, Bucky tried to remain impassive. He was the prince's protector, he was allowed to pay attention to what was happening around him. This did not mean that he was allowed to touch, or stare openly, or fuss about their royal visitor.

It felt like ages passed until the doctor finished bandaging Tony's wounds. He was about to leave, while Bucky eagerly waited for him to be gone. Bucky almost vibrated out of his skin when Tony held the doctor back and asked for him to look over Bucky's injury, too.

Undressing reluctantly, Bucky showed his arm to the doctor. The fight had opened the wound again, and redressing it took a bit of time. Bucky let the doctor's talk pass over him, nodding along when he told him to keep the arm still, already knowing that if Tony was in danger, there was no way he would sit idly by.

All the while, Tony's eyes burned with intensity as they were fixed on Bucky.

Finally, finally the doctor left. Tony smiled at him and nodded his thanks, before smoothly walking the few steps to the door and locking it.

Looking at Bucky again, Tony's face contorted, through pain and anger, and settled on worry.

"Bucky," Tony whispered, nearly stumbling towards the knight.

Bucky caught him in his arms, holding him close, trying to keep steady. Tony was shaking too, but grabbed him tightly. The careful hand hovering at the edge of Bucky's bandages was a contrast.

"You almost got killed because of me..." Tony buried his face in Bucky's chest.

Softly, Bucky ran his hands through Tony's hair. "You should better get used to it. You are my prince, you are my love... I will always fight to defend you."

Tony made a choking sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't call me that, no one can know. Today is... today is my wedding day. You know this can lead to nothing."

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and made a protesting sound.

"I'll have to return to Isarnon, I _have_ to protect my people. And you can't leave here, you're Steve's knight first and foremost." Tony's voice turned more quiet, but he spoke on, as if he was unable to keep it in. "How I wish things were different. How I wish I could keep you, even if it was just in the same castle, just close enough to see. But I'm not that naive. I know you aren't either. This can't lead to anything more."

Bucky's voice was a hoarse whisper. "I know."

Tony pushed himself away from Bucky's embrace and Bucky let him go. No matter how much he wanted to keep Tony there, he would never make him.

Tony cleared his throat, his face a blank mask again. "Sir Barnes, if you would help me dress? The wedding ceremony has to be finished, and I need to look my best."

Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat. With quick and effective movements, he helped Tony dress. Then he donned his own armor again.

Tony sat in front of the mirror, making sure no hair was out of place, tugging on his clothes here and there. He nodded approvingly, then fastened the veil to his face again.

Bucky stepped closer, holding out his hand to help his prince stand. Tony gently grabbed it and gracefully rose, the ruler of a kingdom, through and through.

For a moment, he stopped at the door, and squeezed Bucky's hand, so different from the appropriate soft, barely there touch.

Bucky could hardly see through the veil, but for a moment Tony's eyes were apologetic, and incredibly sad.

Bucky squeezed back and nodded. He knew this was how it had to be.

Together, they stepped out into the light of the courtyard.

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

Rogers was almost as white as Sir Barnes, when Barnes finished retelling what happened to them. Tony was still staring at the cloth pressed to Barnes' arm and side, now stained red. The court physicians had barely had enough time to haphazardly press something to Barnes' wound, and bandaged Tony's minor scrapes, when Rogers had stormed in and Barnes had sent the doctor away.

Too many ears in the castle, he'd said.

Now, after Rogers heard the full story of what happened, his gaze was hard as steel.

"You will get your wounds looked after, _now_." He turned, storming out of the room. "Stark, with me. We need to talk."

Tony jumped to his feet and stumbled towards the door, following the king. He glanced back at Sir Barnes and swallowed thickly when he saw that he was watching him, relief and something else shining in his blue eyes, something Tony couldn’t put a name to.

Then the doctors swarmed Sir Barnes again, and Tony lost himself in his own head, walking after Rogers.

Sir Barnes had risked his life to save Tony. Fought for him, killed for him. Protected him.

Tony's thoughts raced as he reevaluated every talk they had, adjusting it to what Barnes had said. Tony realized that Sir Barnes had always been protecting him, not just in the fight, but before, when he steered Tony away from the nastier noblemen, when he'd stepped between Tony and whoever was crowding him, when he'd replied with snark to any sour comment in Tony's direction.

Tony had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Barnes to demand things in return, to use the information against him, to exploit him.

How Tony had been mad at himself, whenever he enjoyed his time with the knight a little too much, his vigilance forgotten for a discussion or an evening. How he had berated himself to be more careful, no matter how much he wanted to trust Sir Barnes' soft reassurances and his perceptive and unobtrusive help. He'd been second-guessing everything, looking for betrayal.

But the knight hadn't planned that, after all.

Sir Barnes had defended him to king Rogers, and vouched for him.

Barnes was smart, he'd known something was up, that people were aiming to start a war. They couldn't be sure who it was, so the foreign prince was suspicious. Hell, Tony couldn't just trust King Rogers and his knight-turned-bodyguard either, not with his people's lives at stake.

Maybe they could finally move past that, now. Rogers and Barnes trusted each other completely, and Tony seemed to have won Sir Barnes' trust in the last few weeks.

Sir Barnes. Who had stood by him without hesitation, defended him, again and again, both with words at court and with his sword on the street. Who had risked his life, taking the blow meant for Tony.

Sir Barnes, with the sharp wit and the unassuming, rare grin when he'd said something particularly smart. The soft smile that he tried to hide with a mask of indifference. The sly perceptiveness, all tuned to Tony, ready to surprise him with whatever he came up with.

_Oh, no,_ Tony thought, _I'm in love with him._

"Stark!"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts, and closed the door behind him and the king.

"This chamber should be safe, no one to listen in on us," Rogers says, slumping down into a chair and dragging his hands over his face.

"So… we're really in this together, aren't we?" The king said, wearily. He looked at Tony with a wry smile.

Tony let himself fall into a chair opposite him. "I guess we are. I want to keep my people safe. I want to keep the people here safe. I'd really rather make an ally than an enemy." Tony held out his hand, offering.

The king gripped it firmly. "Prince Stark… Tony. I'm glad we can work this out together." He got up, pacing slowly through the room. "I think we'll have more than enough enemies. Based on what Bucky- Sir Barnes said, some of the most high ranking noblemen here are conspiring against us, to start a war."

Tony sighed, trying to calm his racing thoughts. "All things point to the fact that my advisor, my trusted regent, is in on it. The attackers, they… they had my weapons. We've been slowly trying to provide our army with my improved designs, but so far, there had only been enough for a small amount of soldiers.

"We need to act now. We already know some traitors, but we need to find out who else is working with them. And then, we need to take them down." The king said darkly, clenching his fists.

Tony sighed. "We also need to make sure the common people don't suffer."

"That is obvious-"

"-not just for themselves. If they're gearing up for war, they will try to sway the public's opinion on Isarnon," Tony stated, then scoffed. "Not that it's hard to turn them against me or my kingdom, most of them already hate us."

"Well, they're wrong," Rogers said, staring at Tony as if challenging him. "We'll convince them."

Tony took a deep breath. "You can't just go and tell them it's fine now and everyone will believe it. That's not how it works. But luckily, most commoners probably don't care who rules as long as they're safe and happy. And war means they won't be safe. So if there is a peaceful solution, that lets them keep their lives without feeling like an insult? We can probably convince them of that."

Rogers frowned, not all happy with that plan.

"We will of course try to win them over eventually. But that will take time, and will need a long lasting peace between our kingdoms. Trade agreements. We'll set up open trade, and encourage the traders in the city to start business... In the long run, we'd need to let people see the benefits." Tony gesticulated, trying to drive the points home. "We need an agreement to solidify it now, and make sure that both kingdoms know that it's serious. A close alliance, made to last."

“Something unbreakable.”

“Exactly.”

Rogers was silent, not even breathing. "Like a marriage."

Tony's head snapped up, looking at Rogers' carefully neutral face, speechless for a long moment. "Yes,” he managed finally. “Like a marriage." Tony swallowed, his throat closing up. He stared at nothing, his mind conjuring up a picture of Sir Barnes. He squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't like his ridiculous infatuation with the knight changed anything. Barnes may not be out to kill him, but that didn't mean he'd ever truly _like_ Tony. Even if he did, it could go nowhere.

Tony had spent long years avoiding thinking about marriage. He'd pretended to be just another nobleman at court. Another day with the blacksmiths at the forge, or hiding in the library with the scribes.

He was the heir of the throne, though. A political marriage was always how it was going to end for him.

"We have mentioned before that a marriage might be the smart next step.” Rogers sounded unconvinced. “But until now, without knowing who we could trust, it was not a real option."

Tony nodded, more to convince himself of what was to come. "But that has changed now." He said, half a statement and half a question. He didn't dare to look at Rogers.

"…Yes." The king cleared his throat. "I know we have been at odds, but we are fighting for the same goal. Peace. Together, we can defeat the people conspiring against us."

"Marriage would mean I can officially be crowned king of Isarnon. I'd still have to convince my advisors of the actions we should take but it would mean- Obie-" Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Obie would have no power over me, not anymore. With enough evidence, I could get him arrested."

"Pierce and his men would have a much harder time sowing dissent when everyone has good reason to shut it down immediately. Hell, even if the noblemen here still believe the rumors, you already started convincing the commoners, challenging their belief in the gossip." Tony want to scoff but Rogers barreled on. "You have been talking to them, and listening, and made donations... you already are on the best way to sway the people's opinions."

"A big celebration will put everyone in a good mood, pull them on our side. If we work with more rumors and pay some attention, we can probably even expose some of the conspirators..."

Rogers looked at him, apprehension clear on his face. "So, are we doing this, really? You and me, in a marriage to bring our kingdoms together?"

Tony stood, and nodded. "There is still a lot to discuss, but, yes, it looks like we are."

"This won't be easy. But this plan might actually work."

Tony grinned. "I may already have some ideas to draw our enemies out. Might be dangerous, but the whole plan is not without risk." Tony offered his hand. "Do you trust me?"

The king regarded him carefully, then firmly grasped his hand. "I do."

Tony smiled honestly and settled in for a long night of strategy and plans. Steve was stubborn, but had a good instinct on what was right. Their discussions were taxing, but they almost always came to a better solution than they could have alone.

After a while, there was a knock on the door, and Steve quickly covered up their lists and notes under less important paper. "Yes, come in."

Steve's deep frown at the intruder lightened up immediately when he saw Sir Barnes on the other side of the door. He was wearing only light armor and his left arm was secured in a sling. Tony wanted to shout at him to lie down and _heal_ , but clenched his jaw shut to stop such an inappropriate outburst.

"Bucky, what are you doing up? you need to rest-"

"What I need," Sir Barnes cut Steve off, his glare shifting from his king to Tony, staring with intensity burning in his eyes. "Is to fulfill my duty and protect his highness, prince Stark." He walked past the king, his head held high.

"...Fine." Steve sighed. "Take a seat. We were discussing our options. With both our courts infiltrated, we need a strong alliance. I will marry Tony, that will bind our kingdoms together."

Barnes stiffened while sitting down, then fell into the chair with a pained whimper. His injuries must be even worse than Tony thought, if the stoic knight showed such a reaction. Moments later, the anguish on his face was hidden behind a smooth mask again. Tony itched to get close, to make sure Barnes wasn't in pain, to make sure he healed well. But for now, he resigned himself to looking at Barnes every once in a while, drinking in the fact that he was still alive.

They discussed for a long while, listing people they could trust, making plans for the next few days. False information to stir their enemies up, spies to find out who could be trusted, all while preparing for the wedding. It would take a week or so to plan everything, to get all their players in position. At the same time, it would give them time to play to the people's good will, to get them interested in an alliance. Then, reveal the wedding late enough their enemies wouldn't be able to rally, and the common people would be swept up in the excitement.

In the early morning hours, they finally had settled for a plan. Tony had already sent Carol and some of his knights back home, to start with preparing his own kingdom. He doubted Obadiah was the only one trying to raise to power. Steve sent his own people to spy. Sharon and Natasha would find who they could trust, they assured him.

Tony started packing up the few notes they took. He stood and almost fell back down, catching himself on the table with shaking hands. With the worry about what was to come, he hadn't realized how tired he was. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with him.

Sir Barnes appeared on his left, helping him stand. "It seems it's past time we all get rest," the knight said quietly. Steve nodded along, and stepped closer to Tony.

"Tony, my dear fiancé," Steve started, a wry smile on his face. "We'll have to try to get along, for the good of both our kingdoms." Steve took his hand, pressing his lips to it, before cupping Tony's cheek with his hand. "I hope this will work out well for both of us." Then, he bid them good night and retired to his chambers.

Tony sighed. He knew Steve would never expect anything Tony didn't want to give, and their touches in public would be friendly and comforting enough, but a small part of Tony had hoped to find more than just partnership in his marriage. He knew he was a fool to hope.

To his left, Sir Barnes stood waiting to escort him back to his chambers. Tony took the unobtrusively offered arm and leaned on it, maybe a bit more than strictly necessary. With the warmth of Sir Barnes' arm under his hand, he felt his heart soar in a way it hadn’t with Steve.

Tony let himself be led, indulging in the moment.

Rhodey was waiting for them, ready for his guard duty while Tony slept. He squeezed Tony's shoulder, worry clearly showing in his eyes, but Tony waved him away. They'd known each other for long enough that they were both used to Tony ending up in trouble.

Sir Barnes helped Tony into his rooms, closed the doors and checked every corner to make sure there was no threat. For a moment, he just stood there, as if unsure what to do, now that his task was finished. His rigid posture shifted as he turned to leave.

"Sir Barnes," Tony stopped him with a soft hand on his arm. "Thank you. You saved my life today. And even before, you've been looking out for me." Tony's mouth was dry suddenly. "Just... thank you."

The knight froze under the intense gaze, then bowed deeply. "It was nothing, your Highness. I will go and stand guard," He added, clearing his throat.

"You will stand out there, all night, after you were injured today?" Tony frowned.

Sir Barnes seemed to fumble for words and finally his gaze settled on the floor between them. "It's my duty to protect you, and I want to see it done right."

"I'm sure the king's physicians ordered you to rest," Tony said. "You should be sleeping."

Barnes looked only more abashed. "...I don't think I could sleep tonight, anyway."

Tony nodded. He knew well enough how sometimes, lying awake was worse than being awake for a purpose. "Would you at least sit down, then? I'm sure you can keep watch just as well while seated." Tony pointed to the plush chair at the foot of the bed.

Sir Barnes seemed taken aback, but walked over to the chair, sitting down gingerly. "I shouldn't just stay in your bedchamber..." The knight protested weakly, while sinking into the chair, looking like he'd want to cling to it if asked to move.

"What better place to protect me than right here where I am?" With a few practiced moves, Tony took of his sword and hung it on the bedpost. "But you can take it outside, if you'd rather sit next to Sir Rhodes. I'm sure he's better company for tonight than me, I'll be sleeping, after all." Tony smirked and started undressing for the night.

Sir Barnes turned his head away sharply, but stayed right where he was sitting.

Tony slipped on a simple tunic and pulled back the covers, settling in to sleep. He caught the knight's gaze once, then deliberately closed his eyes, not quite giving in to the temptation to look at Sir Barnes, still protecting him through the night.

Tony mumbled into his pillow, not entirely ready for Sir Barnes to hear, but unable to keep it in. "I'm sure I’ll sleep soundly, with you watching over me."

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

"…and I promise to protect you and stand with you, till death do us part." Steve finished his vows, his hands fidgeting at his sides. Bucky knew him well enough to imagine his shy smile, now aimed at Tony. Steve's vows had been kind, but Bucky was sure Steve had no expectations of anything but a long lasting friendship.

Bucky stood discreetly behind Steve's right shoulder, witnessing the ceremony, but also still keeping watch. He doubted that their enemies had planned yet another attack, but he wouldn't stray from Tony's side until it was all over. Until Tony left.

"Steve, I swear to hold you in high regard, to truly listen to you and to respect you, always." Tony started speaking, loud and clearly. "We will work together for the betterment of both our kingdoms."

Bucky tore his eyes off Tony to check the crowd again. Everything looked, peaceful. The crowd seemed invested, emotional, with the wedding, just like they had planned.

Tony took a deep breath and his voice faltered a little, but he spoke on, getting more sure with each word. "I did not expect to come here and find love, but I found it in you."

A lump formed in Bucky's throat. Hearing Tony say this to Steve hurt. He still couldn't stop himself from looking at Tony's face again.

Bucky froze. He stood close enough to the wedding just barely be able to see Tony's eyes through the veil. Tony's face was firmly pointed towards Steve, but his eyes were looking slightly past his groom.

Tony's intense gaze was aimed right at Bucky, burning with emotion.

"You challenge me to be better, your laughter warms my heart, and your strength is not a threat, but a promise of protection."

Bucky stood, unmoving, unable to even blink, his eyes firmly locked with Tony's.

"I swear myself to you, my love and devotion. I will protect you, to provide what you need, as my abilities let me."

Bucky knew Tony was bound by other promises, to his people, to Steve. He'd never have expected anything like this. A genuine promise to Bucky, whenever he would be able to work around his other duties. Even far away in Isarnon, Tony would try to send Bucky whatever he wanted. Even if Tony himself was what Bucky needed, but was unable to get.

"You are my other half. To be close to you is coming home, finally at peace. No matter what the future brings, my heart and soul are yours."

The crowd cheered as Tony's vows ended, but it was almost drowned out by the roaring in Bucky's ears.

The rest of the ceremony passed with Bucky's head feeling like it was packed in cotton. Tony and Steve were officially married, and the crowds joined the festivities. Everyone was happy, excited for them.

Bucky calmed somewhat. Their plan was working. The commoners were easily swept up in the excitement to see two beautiful, kind people in love.  
Tony and Steve walked through the people, waving and greeting, looking like the perfect happy couple, as the crowd expected.

Then, Steve stood a bit to the side and gave Tony the opportunity to invite the people to the wedding banquet, to celebrate this joyous occasion with them. The crowd erupted in raucous cheering. Bucky still followed closeby, ready to defend Tony.

When it was time to go in, to the banquet hall, Bucky offered his arm for Tony to steady himself for the walk over uneven stones.

“Thank you, Sir Barnes,” Tony said, with perfect courteous tone and poise. But Bucky saw that for a moment his eyes were filled with sadness and longing and he squeezed Bucky's hand. Then, he turned back to the crowds, waving and smiling.

Here at least, Bucky was right at Tony's side, which was all that he wanted.

 

\-------------------------

**  
THEN:  
**

Darkness all around him. Then suddenly, Tony stood in the throne room at home. Rhodey was with him, smiling, as were Pepper and Carol. But when he turned, he couldn't find them again.

Instead, Obadiah was with him. Tony greeted him, and Obie came closer, smiling like always. The hug felt nice at first, but then started constricting his airways. When Obie stepped back, his heavy hand on Tony's shoulder felt controlling instead of friendly, but somehow, Tony couldn't shake it off.

Obie pushed him, steered him away from the throne and Tony could do nothing but follow. The light was far away when Obie finally stopped him.

"Tony, Tony, Tony… I always told you you were too smart for your own good. But still not smart enough, after all," Obie said, leaning close to Tony. "You made the perfect weapons for me, like a good servant. I let you sit in your little workshop, but you didn't think I'd actually let you have the throne, did you?"

Obie pulled out a dagger, one of Tony's best works. He set the tip to Tony's chest, playfully starting to carve into it.

Even with the pain, Tony couldn't do more than tremble with it, nearly unmoving.

Obadiah grinned and plunged the dagger into Tony's chest. "Finally, I am rid of you. I've been looking forward to this for a while," Obie whispered into his ear while Tony choked on his own blood.

"Red is a good colour on you, after all."

Tony startled awake, a hoarse shout escaping his throat. He was ready to fight, fight off whatever threat may come, swinging wildly. Then his view cleared and he saw where he was.

He was safely in his bed in Brookland, with Sir Barnes worriedly leaning over him, calling his name. He had caught Tony's flailing arms.

The ringing in his ears dissipated slowly.

"-safe here, Prince Stark, it was a nightmare, you're in Brookland-"

"It's all right. I'm awake." Tony looked from Sir Barnes who had gone silent now, to Rhodey, who stood in the door. He must have come in when he heard Tony shout. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Rhodey hesitated for only a moment, before striding over to Tony and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Aww, honeybear, really, I'm fine," Tony croaked out, clinging right back. He nodded at Rhodey when he stepped back, and huffed out a shaky laugh. "Shoo, go back to your boring guard job that you love so much."

Rhodey levelled him with a calculating glance, but nodded and returned to his post outside. Tony turned back to Sir Barnes, who stood a few paces away, having awkwardly looked away from Rhodey's show of affection.

"I... I guess I should thank you. I'd rather be woken up than trying to sleep through a nightmare." Tony looked down and saw his hand still shaking. He clenched them into a fist, trying to keep them still. "And I apologize for trying to punch whoever was around me, you didn't deserve to have to deal with that. And you shouldn't have to deal with me now. You probably should take the rest of the night off." Tony let his head sink into his hands and tried to calm his breath.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Sir Barnes whispered, so quiet that Tony barely caught it. Before Tony could decide what to do with that, Sir Barnes cleared his throat and continued. "I'm here to protect you. That doesn't just have to mean fighting for you if you are attacked. You could... try to sleep again. I'll still be here to wake you, if you have another nightmare."

Tony shook his head. "I don't think I can sleep again, like this."

In the early morning hours like this, the harsh reality of the day felt far away. Tony's mind was still on edge, and longing for the calm that Sir Barnes offered. He shifted on the bed, away from the brink, and pulled the sheets tighter around himself.

"Sit with me?" Tony stared at the window, not daring to look at Sir Barnes. "I think the company will help."

After what felt like an eternity of stillness, Sir Barnes shifted, set down his sword belt, and carefully sat on the bed. They were silent for a while, then Sir Barnes asked about Isarnon. Tony started to explain haltingly, but then, slowly, he found himself babbling about his friends and his home, and all the good memories made there, even the silly ones. More and more, he relaxed and sunk back into the pillows.

By the time the sky was getting lighter and lighter, they had gone silent and Tony had slumped back, half leaning on the bed and half on Sir Barnes. The knight was still wearing light armor, but Tony didn't care. He'd gladly sleep on metal if it meant being this close to Sir Barnes. Leaning his head against Sir Barnes' neck, he felt the knight stiffen under him.

"Your highness," he croaked out.

Tony startled up, woken from his calming land of imagination, pulling away from the touch. "I- Sorry. I shouldn't have-".

"It's quite alright," Sir Barnes whispered. Now that Tony looked at him, he saw a faint blush on the knight's cheeks. He took a deep breath, looking away from Tony, staring at his hands.

"I just- I should confess something. I have... developed feelings for you. I can-" Sir Barnes swallowed heavily. "I can keep my distance, if it bothers you. I would still like to act as your guard, if you'll allow it."

Tony stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "You... what?" he breathed out. His mind was still trying to catch up to what Sir Barnes was saying. "You... like me?"

Sir Barnes only blushed harder, nodding almost imperceptibly.

"Oh, my wonderful knight... I care about you, so much more than I should." Tony reached for his hand again, softly pulling him closer. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. "I would never want to be away from you."

Tony caressed his cheek, memorizing the hopeful and disbelieving look in Sir Barnes' eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, eyes fluttering closed, and was surprised that Sir Barnes met him half way. One chaste press of lips turned to more, their kisses growing more confident. Tony found himself wrapped in the knight's arms.

"Sir Barnes," Tony mumbled, his eyes still closed, leaning against his beloved.

"My Lord, if it pleases you… my friends call me Bucky."

Tony grinned. "Then I think it's time you call me Tony."

The knight choked at the suggestion. "Your Highness… I- I can't do that, it would hardly be proper-"

Tony pressed their lips together again, making Bucky clutch at his shoulders, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Bucky chuckled quietly and pressed their foreheads together, after the kiss ended. "All right, Tony."

 

\-------------------------

**  
NOW:  
**

Bucky closed the door to the tiny dressing room, leaving them alone.

"Guess I am a married man, now." Tony looked at him with a wobbly smile, reaching for Bucky, but faltering when he saw how his hands shook. Bucky pulled him into his arms without hesitation. He held on tight and pressed a kiss to Tony's hair while Tony hid his face in Bucky's neck.

"You reckless idiot, you really had to say all that in the vows that were supposed to be for Steve," Bucky huffed out.

Tony turned his head enough to peek out with one eye, looking sheepish. "You caught that, huh."

"Yes, I caught that. You're lucky everyone else was further away, so no one could see where you were looking." Bucky couldn't suppress a nervous laughter, half because how worried he was, half because Tony's shenanigans were always amazing.

Tony slowly separated himself from Bucky's hug, just enough that he could look at him while still hanging on to each other. "It's true, though," Tony said, with all the gravity he had. "No matter what happens, where my duties as a king lead me, my heart is still yours."

Bucky cupped his face in his hand, caressing the cheekbone with his thumb. Some of the love he felt must have been visible on his face, because Tony smiled softly and looked back with just as much feeling.

A knock on the door shook them out of their reverie.

Bucky let go and took a few steps back quickly, putting distance between Tony and himself.

"Come in," Tony said, haughtily, his fake arrogance was well practiced. It was as much a shield for Tony as his armor and guards.

The door opened to reveal a servant, bowing deeply. "Your highness, the guests have gathered and the banquet can begin shortly. The King has requested your presence."

"Ah, yes, of course. Sir Barnes, if you would accompany me to the Great Hall," Tony replied, kindly.

The way through the corridors was quick. Everyone made way for the newlywed prince.

Bucky delivered Tony to Steve's side, then moved further back, giving everyone the chance to see the king. Steve stood proudly in front of the people gathered, his back to the great table laden with food for him and his husband.

Steve cleared his throat, and waited for the commotion to calm down.

"Welcome," he started. "Welcome to our table, to celebrate this joyful occasion!" He pulled Tony close, taking his hand between his own two. "Before the feast, I have an important announcement to make. My dear husband, you were attacked today and while I have no doubts your guards will do everything in their power to protect you, I can't help but fear for your life."

Bucky was trying to keep his face blank. As if Tony wasn't able to defend himself well enough. Although he could agree with Steve that he'd sleep a lot easier if Tony would stop just throwing himself into danger.

"I know this breaks with tradition, a tradition we are trying to uphold, based on chivalry, trust, and sense of duty. But in this special case, I must insist." Steve looked at Bucky with a twinkle in his eye, then turned to Tony.

"I must insist that you take my first knight with you, to protect you in these dangerous times."

Bucky heard a ringing in his ears and his face was slack with surprise. Could it be?

"Of course, I will release him from my services, so he will be sworn to you, Prince Stark. Do you accept?"

The silence seemed to stretch, then Tony glanced back at Bucky and seemed to make up his mind. "Of course. I thank you for this honour," Tony rushed to say.

Steve waved Bucky over, to kneel in front of them. "Sir James Barnes, you have served me well for years. Now I release you from your oath."

"Anthony Stark, I hereby swear my loyalty to you. I shall protect you to the best of my abilities and will ensure your safety, health and happiness." Bucky may have said more than he strictly should, but he doubted anyone would interpret it as anything but the proper devotion a knight should show. An oath was personal, and he wanted it to be the _truth_.

Bucky took Tony's graciously offered hand in his, and leaned close. He looked up into Tony's eyes, filled with emotion, and he was sure his own face betrayed how taken he was, too.

He cradled Tony's hand in a soft and reverent way. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he dared to actually press his lips to the back of Tony's hand, instead of just motioning a kiss above it. Tony's fingers trembled, then gripped his hands tightly for a short, unseen moment.

He could really have this, could stay by Tony's side, follow him home, or to wherever their travels would take them.

"My life is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Concrit is welcome, but only in the sense of learning for the next time :D Except typos and such, feel free to tell me if you still find a typo.
> 
> I usually only draw for Bangs, so this was really interesting and gave me a new respect for writers!


End file.
